Talk:Mantra of Recovery
Anyone happen to know if this skill's effects are "attached" to spells or if they apply while MoR is active only? To put it in clearer terms, consider these cases: A) MoR is active, Spell X is cast, recharges fully before MoR peters out. (Base case.) B) Spell X is case, MoR is activated while X is recharging. C) MoR is active, Spell X is cast, MoR ends before X recharges fully. In case A, the effects are obvious; X's charge time is halved. So far, so good. But what about case B? Is the charge time reduced then, or does MoR not "attach" to spells cast before it was activated? Similarly, case C, does X recharge more slowly after MoR ends, or does the MoR effect remain "attached" to X, regardless? I'll test this on my Mesmer later on, but if anyone has already done these tests, I'd appreciate the information. An acquaintance of mine claims that case B works fine, and he casts MoR after unloading his barrage of spells, but I'm skeptical of this. Any information you can provide would be much appreciated. 149.169.45.144 22:20, 16 November 2005 (UTC) :I think you misunderstand the trigger here. The trigger is casting, not recharging. So, to answer your questions: :a) MoR is active and spell is cast within the time limit, no problem. recharge twice as fast. :b) MoR activated while spell is recharging, no effect. MoR affects the skill recharge time the moment the spell is cast. While a skill is recharging, it is unaffected by MoR. :c) MoR ends before skills recharges. No difference. Again, the trigger is spell casting. So, Spell cast before MoR ends THEN MoR runs out is the same as (a). :d) the boundary cases I tested as well. MoR activated while spell is cast will cause spell to recharge twice as fast. And MoR running out before spell is done casting will not cause a faster recharge. :--Karlos 07:26, 17 November 2005 (UTC) ::You can infer this from what Karlos said, but a simpler explanation is recharge times are set in stone when the recharge starts. Nothing will modify the recharge of an already recharging skill. --Fyren 08:24, 18 November 2005 (UTC) :::I am not sure this is correct. When using Mantra of Inscriptions and Blessed Signet, I find that even if MoI is activated halfway through the recharge, it speeds up the recharge at that point. Perhaps it is not the same effect? This may require more testing or the behavior may have changed in a patch. --RadiKS 06:53, 5 April 2006 (CDT) ::::Inscriptions doesn't speed up an already recharging signet. It's easier to see with something with longer recharge than blessed signet. --68.142.14.86 08:19, 5 April 2006 (CDT) ::Karlos is correct, the stance effect happens if you are in the stance when the spell starts to recharge. ::You can enter the stance while casting a spell and it will affect that spell but if it ends while casting a spell it will not affect that spell. ::You can enter the stance just before you finish casting the spell and enter another stance right after you have completed the cast (once the recharge starts) and it will work as advertised.--Heurist 01:47, 10 August 2006 (CDT) Items that have a "Halves skill recharge" weapon modifier do not appear to further reduce the recharge time. I have tested this with about 200 cast of Empathy (10 second recharge) and a “Halves skill recharge of Domination Magic spells (Chance: 20%)” weapon and a “Halves skill recharge of Domination Magic spells (Chance: 20%)” off-hand item and got 5 seconds recharge every time.--Heurist 01:47, 10 August 2006 (CDT) Game Updates July 13th Lowered the cap for Recharge Reduction to 50%. :If it used to be able to recharge faster than 50% in conjunction with items and/or Quickening Zephyr, it no longer does. 220.233.103.77 02:33, 10 August 2006 (CDT) Excellent option for energy denial. I've tested this build, and seen a handfull of other energy-denial mesmers who outclass the average "E-Surge" mesmer in terms of damage output and energy removal. With 15 FC, one can keep this up constantly, as well as half the casting time of all spells. I know that at such a rank, attaining the "desired" rank of 14 domination for maxing out energy burn would require a helm + minor rune + maxed domination, and maxed fast casting. However consider this, putting a few less points into the domination, weakening your burn, but throwing in guilt, perhaps diversion (costly though at keeping it up constantly), and diversing into inspiration for drain enchantment and energy tap (1.5 second cast time now), for further energy denial, enchantment removal, and keeping your energy high enough for your other spells, so long as you don't LITERALLY spam your spells to a suicidal rate. If you honestly care to see more of my energy rantings, go check the discussion on Energy Surge. (Other uses posted are dandy too except using it as a secondary for 5 seconds... no.) -Daedric Avenger 50% faster... or 100% faster? Ack, this wording throws me for loops. If the recharge time of spells is halved, then don't spells recharge 100% faster? :Right. The actual effect is recharge times are halved. Ritual Lord has the same wording problem. --Fyren 16:46, 12 September 2006 (CDT)